Randy
Randy, aka Rando, is the owner of Oh, I Don't Think Soto. An inaugural member of Drinking From Both Wieters, he was not a consistent member of the precursor redraft league, except for a guest appearance in 2013 (when the team name The Wain of Terror was born). While originally a new league member known for his horrendous and excessive trades as well as his obsession with prospects, he was named League Champion of the 2017 Season, after going undefeated in the regular season and leading the league in points. Randy is also the league historian, producing all spreadsheets and historical documents related to the league, and also makes memes throughout the season. 2015 * Record: 12-8 * Traded Carlos Correa and Noah Syndergaard to Wiesel for Josh Donaldson * Tied with Alex for the last playoff spot but with a lead in points over Alex, he missed the playoffs on the last day of the regular season after Cy Young winner Jake Arrieta threw a No-Hitter that Alex predicted earlier that morning. The approximately 70 point night from Arrieta was enough to knock Randy out of the playoffs. * Finished the season in 5th place. * After the season, Randy traded Xander Bogaerts, Miguel Sano, Justin Verlander, and Javy Baez to Erik for Todd Frazier and Sonny Gray. This gave Erik a core that led him to a championship in the 2016 season. This is often regarded as one of the worst trades in league history, and a trade that gave Randy his negative trade reputation. * Required an offseason rule change after keeping both Josh Donaldson and Bryce Harper in the 4th round, leading to him losing his 3rd round protected draft pick. He did not draft a player in the 3rd round again until the 2019 League Draft. 2016 * Record: 7-13 * Traded Todd Frazier and Corey Dickerson to Alex for George Springer and Jose Berrios * Traded Addison Russell and Carlos Rodon to Josh for Joey Votto, Jose Quintana, and Lucas Giolito * Traded Trea Turner and Nomar Mazara to Erik for Gregory Polanco and Kenta Maeda. Proceeded to trade both Polanco and Maeda to Alex for Gerrit Cole and Dee Gordon (who was in the midst of a steroids suspension). This trade was berated by the league, and led to him being given TRAIDS. No further trades were performed during the regular season. * After Jay was told he picks up too many probable pitchers, Jay sweared to go a week without any. This week he happened to play Randy and set the league record for most points scored in a single week. * Finished the season in 9th place. * After the season, Randy made several trades with the desire to construct a "superteam". He sent Joey Votto and Gary Sanchez to Alex for Jake Arrieta and Carlos Carrasco. He then traded Yoan Moncada and Chris Archer to Erik for Xander Bogaerts. Later, he traded George Springer to Bush for Brian Dozier. 2017 * Record: 20-0. This was the first (and only) undefeated season in league history. * Traded Andrew Benintendi to Lamp for Stephen Strasburg * Traded Alex Wood and Jimmy Nelson to Bush for Mike Trout and Eric Hosmer. Later on in the season, he traded Ryan Zimmerman to Bush for JD Martinez and DJ LeMahieu * After making the playoffs for the first time, Randy won the league after beating Jay and Erik in the playoffs. He is the first new champion in league history, as only Erik and Alex have ever won the championship before. This season also set the record for most points scored in a single season. 2018 * Record: 12-8 * Began the season with championship-repeat hopes, but several early losses caused him to sell his team early. * Traded JD Martinez and Carlos Carrasco to Jay for Ronald Acuna * Traded Bryce Harper and Kris Bryant to Erik for Juan Soto and Patrick Corbin * Finished the season in 4th place after making the playoffs for the second consecutive year 2019 * Record: 15-5 * Traded Edwin Diaz and Yusei Kikuchi to Erik for Chris Paddack and Steven Matz * Traded Jack Flaherty and Yordan Alvarez to Jay for JD Martinez and David Price * Traded James Paxton and David Dahl to new leaguemate Weiner for Yoan Moncada and Carlos Correa * Traded Ozzie Albies to Dan for Francisco Lindor and Noah Syndergaard * Traded Brandon Woodruff, Cavan Biggio, and Kyle Tucker to Alex for Mike Trout * After defeating Wiesel in the first round of the playoffs, Randy faced Josh in the finals, where he was promptly betrayed by every player he traded for and demolished by Josh.